You Want Us Where?
by Forever-Like-Kryptonite
Summary: Two girls, Sarah and Carolina, live a normal life together, until they were having one of their normal day out, and ran into two people from their past. Their oh-so perfect life gets flipped upside down, and best of all they have to stop everything to academy.
1. Chapter 1 Same Routine

**First Soul Eater fanfic! It started out as a joke, but then I thought this would make a great story. Continue on :)**

"Sarah~" My voice rang out calling for my friend. I heard her groan from the other room, I smirked and thought of a way that would get her up.

"I MADE PANCAKES!" I screamed out then in a matter of seconds Sarah was out, her blonde hair sticking out everywhere from her messy bun. She looked around excitedly but saw no pancakes in sight

"Liar! You hurt me." Sarah said a bit over dramatic, placing her hand over her heart, pretending to be hurt. I rolled my eyes. Sarah then walked over to one of the huge mirrors we had. Her facial expression was hilarious.

"Geez, Carolina, my hair has never looked _this _bad in the morning." Sarah said fixing up her hair. I laughed and bit into an apple.

This was everyday for us, I'm happy to have Sarah in my life. Originally we were supposed to attend Death Weapon Meister Academy, but something happened and we never got in, so that explains why we're here now, best friends ever since.

"When are we ever going to get dressed?" Sarah asked grabbing an apple and biting into it. I looked over at the clock and saw it was almost noon.

"Now I guess, we need to run some errands anyways." I said and threw away the core of the apple as I stood up. I ran into my bedroom grabbing a towel and some clothes.

"I CALL THE SHOWER FIRST!" I yelled and ran to the bathroom, locking the door, and stripping down. I stepped into our tile shower and turned the knobs, putting it on hot. When the water hit my body it felt simply amazing. After getting my hair soaked I started singing How Ya Doin' just to annoy Sarah.

"HEY HOW YA DOIN' SORRY YOU CAN'T THROUGH." I sung out in the shower.

"SHUT UP CAROLINA!" Sarah yelled back, making me laugh.

I grabbed the shampoo bottle and put some in my hand, then placing my hands in my hair scrubbing it in, making foam bubbles appear. After a few seconds I rinsed it out and started doing the same with the conditioner but left it in longer, then finally washing up my body.

I turned the knobs, therefore turning the water off completely. I moved the curtain and reached for the towel and wrapped it around my body, then stepping out of the shower. I dried off and slipped on my undergarments and then my dark blue skinny jeans and a light grey tee shirt. I then attempted to dry my hair but then just left it down to air dry. Unlocking the door, I turned the knob and told Sarah she could get in. Before I could say anymore, Sarah ran in, slamming the door shut, and locked it

I went to my bedroom and brushed my mid length brunette hair, getting every tangle out. It started to dry, making it start to curl up. I looked in my mirror that was slightly above my wooden dresser. I looked at my eyes, the dark green orbs that they were. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my hair, face, or clothes today. I shrugged and slipped on my black TOMS and put on my light grey jacket, zipping it up a little. I grabbed my iPhone, plugged in my headphones and scrolled down looking for a song, finally choosing Dance With Me Tonight by Olly Murs.

When it started, I lost control and started dancing around my room, quietly; at least I think; singing out the lyrics. I'm not sure why but this song always put me in a better mood.

"Loosen up and let your hair flow down now." I sung out and did some dance move, I didn't even _know _what to call it. Sarah came up and pulled out one of my ear buds.

"Hey! I was using that." I pouted. She rolled her blue eyes and asked where the straightener was, apparently her bangs were curling up. The girl has straight hair, she has no clue what 'curling up' means.

About twenty minutes later we were out and walking to a small coffee shop so I could buy a cup. Sarah knew about my love for coffee, she didn't like it at first but grew to agree with it. We walked in, said hello to the lady at the counter, I ordered my iced coffee and Sarah ordered a sweet tea, in a minute or two, we got out orders and paid.

When we walked out, we saw a familiar face, or should I say _two _familiar faces.

**Chapter one! Was it good? Review bellow, favorite, and follow please. Okay well that's all, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2 What!

**Chapter Two! Oh and a notice to all of the people who were on for my Hunger Games story: All my files were deleted, every single one and my story was deleted also, and my pms, most won't work, so the Hunger Games story is canceled and I'm so sorry for that.**

* * *

"Carolina?" Someone said as I tried turning around with Sarah. I sighed in defeat and turned around with a small smile on my face.

"H-hey Soul." I managed to stamper out. Sarah gave them a confused look, she never really met them before.

"What are you doing here?" Maka asked with a bright friendly smile on her face.

"Just about to leave, right Sarah?" I turned toward Sarah for an answer. My eyes pleading for her to agree with me.

"I thought we were going to run some errands." Sarah bluntly stated, obviously not reading my eyes. Can't best friends do that? I gave up and turned back to Soul and Maka.

"Thank you Sarah." I said with annoyance. Soul and Maka waited for a while, looking at each other with worried expressions.

"Carolina, Lord Death called us in and he wanted us to find you two." Maka finally spoke up. I tilted my head slightly to the left and raised one of my eyebrows as if to say 'why is that?'.

"What? Why?" Sarah asked after sipping her sweet tea. While waiting for their reply I took a drink of my iced coffee.

"Lord Death wants you two at Death Weapon Meister Academy." Maka bluntly said. I swallowed my coffee but a little too fast and ended up choking. I couldn't stop either, my cup of coffee fell out of my hand and went everywhere. I finally could stand up straight, but I realized I backed up a little and hit my head on a metal bar.

Pft, I'm not clumsy. Not one bit.

Okay maybe...

Sarah, Maka, and Soul ran by my side, asking if I was okay. All I could do was nod. I stood up, but felt dizzy. I then used Sarah for support and she helped me walk. She helped me walk over to a little bench that was off on the side but before I could sit down I passed out.

* * *

"Carolina?" Someone's voice echoed in my head. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, so I did a small grunt.

"Carooooliiiiinnnnaaa." The voice said again. I blinked a few times to see Soul's face barely inches from mine. I jerked back in surprise and he just smiled. Was this seriously funny to him?

"Are you okay?" He asked sitting by my side. I nodded and looked around. Where was I? Some hospital?

"Where's Maka and Sarah." I heard my voice crack a little as I said that. Great, my voice cracks! I'm starting to feel bad for guys.

"They went to get some tea from that café down the street." Soul said shoving his hands in his pockets. I looked to see if I was in some hospital gown or something like that. Nope. I thought. I was wearing the same skinny jeans, grey shirt and jacket.

Silence seemed to fall over Soul and I, so I just took out my iPhone with my ear buds still plugged in. Looking through all my songs, I picked Animal by Neon Trees and put in my ear buds, blasting the music into my ears.

Oh oh

I want some more.

Oh oh

What are you waiting for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight.

Oh oh

I want some more.

Oh oh,

What are you waiting for?

What are you waiting for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Hush, hush, the world is quiet

Hush, hush, we both can't fight it

It's us that made this mess

Why can't you understand?

Whoa,

I won't sleep tonight

I won't sleep tonight

The lyrics blasted into my ears. I thought I wasn't singing, but I have this wonderful thing were I randomly sing lyrics in my head. I caught Soul staring at me with a huge smile and knew exactly what happened. I took out one ear bud and gave him a look.

"Uh, Carolina, you were singing." Soul told me, too bad I already knew. I nodded and gave him a thumbs up, and went back to my music. Soul left the room to go do something.

_Oh no._

_Not this song._

_No!_

_The emotions._

_Do. Not. Cry. Carolina._

Give Me Love was currently on, and I have no clue why, but I always seemed to cry or get upset from the song. I sung the lyrics quietly to myself and held back the tears. I felt one slowly make its way down, but I wiped it away before anyone could notice. Then a song that honestly, I had no idea why it was on here, came on. We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together. I sung out the lyrics just for fun, and added in Shane Dawson's parts into it also.

"Ugh, so he calls me up and he's like 'I still love you', and I'm like ugh, this is exhausting you know? Like we are never getting back together like, ever." I sung/giggled. Someone did a fake cough and I spun around and took out my ear buds, to see someone that I kind of like to see.

* * *

**There you go! An update. Review bellow, favorite, and follow.**


End file.
